


Taking care

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flu, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Percival falls sick and President Picquery sends Reader, his secretary, to check on him. | As per request on Tumblr





	

When you finished Ilvermorny you aimed to be an Auror. Many people in your class did and while most of you had to take jobs best suited for you or jobs you’ve been offered, you managed to work your way into MACUSA. Too bad that you did it not as an Auror, but as a… secretary. And it doesn’t matter that you’re a secretary to Percival Graves, you’re still a secretary that rarely sees any battles. And it’s not only that. Mr. Graves is a very independent man and he already openly stated that he doesn’t need your help. But Madam Picquery made it clear that Graves shouldn’t work so much on his own so you were assigned to help him with minor tasks. Like making sure he has all the documents needed, that he gets all the letters in the morning with his paper and… making coffee when he’s too busy to wave his own hand.  
It’s been three months already and when you see Aurors all day every day you feel somehow jealous. You wanted to be just like them – brave and always ready for action. Mr. Graves himself was an Auror before he rose through ranks to so said right hand man to President Picquery. And yet while most people adore him and feel respectful you can’t stand him. No, Percival Graves was never mean to you, not in any sense of that word but he just ignores you most of the time and you’re starting to feel that if you disappeared – no one would even notice it.  
After coming today to work you were in the bad mood as usual. Well maybe bad is not the right word, depressed is more accurate. Being surrounded by people who achieved your dream instead of you is really mentally exhausting and while you could quit MACUSA and quit Graves you decided not to. After all you’re working in the most important building in whole America. Why does it matter that all you do it pick Graves’ lunch and morning paper.  
After putting your bag and your coat in your closet-like office next to Graves’ you walk out to get the usual: both magical and No-Maj newspapers, letters that piled up through the night and a hot steaming cup of black coffee. With a bagel in case your boss forgot to eat breakfast again. Making the cup, the bagel in a small plate and letters flow in front of you with the help of your wand you glance at today’s newspapers and sigh seeing nothing interesting in particular. When you arrive at Graves’ door you knock and enter herding floating objects inside first.  
“Good morning Mister Graves. I’m here with the usual.” You mutter and stop rising your eyes from the paper. The office is empty. “Mister Graves?” You look around almost hoping for him to jump out of the dark corner or something. Of course it doesn’t happen.  
Confused you land coffee, plate and letters on his desk then put the newspapers too. You walk around to Graves’ chair and pull it from the desk. You are sure he didn’t come in this morning which is highly unusual. You look at the open door when you hear footsteps hoping it’s him, coming in a bit late, but no, it’s Madam Picquery.  
“Good morning.” You respectfully bow your head and she gives you a small smile.  
“Good morning, Y/N. I see you noticed Percival’s absence already.” She eyes the coffee and the bagel and another smile touches the corner of her lips. “He’s sick. He did actually come in today but I had to send him home so he doesn’t make anyone else sick.”  
“Oh.” That’s all you can say. You push Graves’ chair back against the table and walk around it to face Madam President. “What should I do then? Mister Graves usually gives me tasks for the day.” You say but it’s not that you would love to work while he’s supposedly resting. You want a day off too but you can’t tell this to the MACUSA President, now can you.  
“Don’t worry, I have a task for you, Y/N.” There’s a small smile again on Madam’s lips and you don’t like it all. “You will go visit Percival. You will deliver his mail to him and make sure he’s trying to get healthy instead of working.” Madam tilts her head a little with amusement seeing your face becoming white and eyes go wide.  
“What? But why? Doesn’t he have like 10 servants to help him get better?” You ask. There are rumors just how wealthy Percival Graves is and that’s not even talking about how noble he is.  
“Not here, no he doesn’t. While he does have his family house but it’s far from MACUSA, so on workdays he stays in the apartment not far from here. And there, Miss Y/N, he doesn’t have any servants or anyone to help him. So your duty is to look after him and make sure that he will return to work as soon as possible.” Obviously President is enjoying herself a bit too much by putting you in this highly uncomfortable position. Everyone here knows that you don’t like Director accept maybe for the man himself because he doesn’t really care about these things. Maybe Madam is trying to change your opinion about him? If so, this is a very very mean way to do it.  
You sigh as your shoulders drop in defeat. You couldn’t refuse even if your life was on the line.  
“I’ll go, President Picquery. I just need to know one thing.” You say after a pause and she gives you a questioning look with a risen eyebrow. “Mr.Graves’ address.” You give her a sheepish smile.  
________________________________________  
With a piece of paper in one hand and your bag in the other you try to find the right building. You look at the numbers nailed to the walls and when you find the right one you sigh and step inside. Once more you glance at the address written by President and start climbing the stairs. It’s quiet everywhere and you feel out of place. Being among No-Majs or in No-Maj crowded places always make you uncomfortable. Especially with that Anti-Witch movement spreading through New York. Everyone knows that No-Majs in big masses are always dangerous even to a skilled wizard so you try to avoid them as best as you know how.  
You stop next to a door and clear your throat before shoving the piece of paper into your coat’s pocket and knocking on the door. The door opens after a moment and you step inside a bit curious but more cautious than you would like to show.  
“Mr. Graves?” You ask carefully looking around the huge apartment. It does look to be set up by Percival himself just like his office but unlike his office his apartment looks more welcoming.  
“Come in.” You hear from behind one of the doors and so you do as he wishes. The door closes behind you and you remain standing, not sure what to do next.  
“President Picquery sent me to make sure you’re trying to get healthy. I also got your mail, Mr. Graves.” You announce loud enough so he can hear wherever he is at the moment.  
“Come here.” You hear again and you frown clenching your jaw but walk deeper inside the apartment and to the door you heard your boss behind. The door is slightly open and while you don’t want to enter you push the door to open. “Come, come.” Graves encourages you and when you step inside you recognize this room as his home office. You frown even more.  
“You’re working.” You say after your eyes find him sitting behind his desk which is not even an inch smaller than his work one. But what surprises you is to see your Boss, the great and scary Percival Graves in a sweater. It’s black of course, but you notice a little Wampus cat embroidered on the left side over his heart. “Nice sweater.” You mutter more to yourself than to Percival but he gives you one glance from his table before lowering his eyes to the letter he’s writing.  
“It represents my House. I have fond memories of my days in Ilvermorny.” He explains matter-of-factly while you probably would be embarrassed to talk about your childhood with an underling which you are to Percival.  
“It suits you.” You give him a forced smile but Percival is not even looking at you.  
“Can you please put my mail on the desk here?” Graves’ gestures to the only empty spot on his desk and you approach it slowly. He doesn’t look sick to you at all. Well at least not from the way he talks because you can’t get a good angle to see his face. After you put down the mail you stop to look at him in silence. A minute or two pass until Graves notices that you’re staring.  
“You can go now. Tell Madam Picquery that I will back tomorrow.” He mutters not looking at you and you frown once more sensing something fishy.  
“Can you please at least look at me while you’re giving orders?”  
“It’s not an order, it’s a request Y/N.” Graves mutters a bit more silently now and you squint at him. He’s still avoiding to look at you and you feel that he’s trying to deceive you for some reason. You stare at him for a while until you notice his head slightly bobbing up and down, like he’s almost sleeping.  
With a fury boiling in your veins that you can’t leave him like this you walk around his desk, grab Percival by his jaw and turn his face to you. And of course he looks bad. Percival’s eyes are almost closed but you see how glassy they look indicating a flu. His face is also white as a paper sheet and it makes you angrier even more. He almost fooled you, but of course you should’ve figured it out sooner. If he was indeed as healthy as he tried to pretend to be then he would be at work instead of home. And what makes you angrier the most that he tried to deceive you with his little act.  
“You need to rest, Mr. Graves.” You say through clenched teeth seeing that he’s trying to remain conscious with all his strength. With a free hand you touch his forehead feeling that’s almost as hot as a burning stove. “For God’s sake.” You mutter and start trying to get him out his chair.  
“I’m feeling fine, Y/N, I’m-“  
“Shut up for once.” You cut him off and he submits to your order finally letting you to get him out of the chair.  
You hug him by the waist and Percival is smart enough to wrap one hand around your neck. Slowly but surely you start walking to the door when you understand you don’t know where his bedroom is.  
“Where’s your bed?” You ask trying not to feel how little energy your boss has to stay on his feet while using all the support you are giving him.  
“Bed?” He looks at you confused and you roll your eyes while you have to admit – he looks less annoying right now. Maybe even cute. You clear your throat at that thought like someone could hear it.  
“Bedroom, Percival, your bedroom.” You explain and Graves looks at you still confused but finally raises his hand gesturing to the right.  
“This way but I don’t understand what you want to do with me in my bedroom.” He mutters and you almost crack with laughter but swallow it as you lead him to his bedroom.  
When you move to his neatly made bed you help him sit on the edge of it and raise your head when Percival manages to take his hand off your neck. You are so close to him you can actually feel heat from his face, but you forget it for a moment as your eyes meet his deep brown ones.  
“I’m lucky to have an assistant like you.” Percival mutters with a small smile and suddenly you feel flattered.  
“Just lie down.” You mutter knowing it’s no use thanking him for the compliment because you doubt he even knows what’s happening.  
“But I have to check my mail.” Percival says and you once more roll your eyes.  
“You will work again once you’re healthy.” You say strictly and push him down on his pillows. Percival looks at you a bit confused again, but remains silent as you lean down and pick up his feet putting them on the bed too. “Now tell me where your kitchen is. And bathroom.” You look at him while standing by his bed with your hands on your hips. Percival tilts his head a little, not really understand why you need either of these rooms.  
“Bathroom’s to the left and kitchen at the end of the…” He tries to gesture then forgets what he wanted to say so just moves his wrist in circles describing something.  
“I’ll find it.” You sigh with half of a smile on your lips then lean pulling the covers over Graves. “Stay here. If I’ll find you even sitting up I’m going to tie you down to this bed. Got it?” You look into his eyes trying to channel how serious you are and apparently it works because Percival nods. “Good.”  
With that you leave him lying while you head to the bathroom and find a small towel wetting it with cold water. When you return you find Graves sleeping but when you put cold towel on his forget he jolts awake. His eyes flash open at fixates on you.  
“Just sleep.” You whisper not wanting him to fully wake up and it works because he closes his eyes again.  
You nod to yourself with a workers nod and a sigh you take off your coat, put your bag away which you forgot was hanging on your elbow all this time and head to the kitchen. You find an apron which surprises you, but you decide not to pick at this discovery as you pull out your wand. Yet when you look around and in the fridge you barely find anything eatable. You frown silently cursing under your breath then get your coat, your bag and go outside.  
“It’s like taking care of a husband I never wanted.” You mutter as you head to the store to buy some groceries.  
When you return you check on Percival seeing that he’s still asleep then start making a soup. This soup was always a cure for you when you were a child and your mother taught you how to make it too. Apparently she was right when she said that someone might need her healing soup. You just didn’t think it will be your boss.  
With a little whistle on your lips you command the pot and spoons with a tip of your wand. You taste the soup and smile because you managed to make it just right. You poor some into a bowl, take one of the spoons you found in the drawer and head to Graves’ bedroom. You find him awake and you stop in the doorway a bit surprised. He actually looks much better. At least not so drowsy. He’s sitting up which you won’t bring up now that he’s fully conscious and he took off the wet towel putting it on the nightstand next to the bed.  
“I made soup.” You announce silently and approach him while Percival follows you with his eyes. When you give him the bowl he reaches out and takes it.  
“Thank you.” He says but you can’t look at him. You don’t know how much he remembers from an hour ago but you hope not much.  
“It’s no problem, Madam Picquery sent me-“  
“I know, you already told me.” He says it so simply that you feel like you want to disappear. He will never forgive you bossing him around. Yet Percival doesn’t say anything else as he puts the bowl in his lap and takes the spoon. “Smell delicious.” He adds after a moment and you squeeze out a smile.  
“I’ll go clean the mess I made in the kitchen.” You gesture to the exit of the room but Percival raises his eyes to you.  
“Don’t you want to make sure I eat all of it?” He asks and he’s obviously tired and still sick but it doesn’t stop him from teasing you. You blush like a rose and frown.  
“Can you please stop? I have no pleasure being here.” You mutter because you almost yelled at him but that would a very big mistake.  
“Well, I am pleased with your presence even if you are not pleased to be here. Sit.” He gestures to the edge of the bed and with a sigh you sit. You try to be angry with him and it’s actually very easy when you try to avoid that you do actually like to care for him. And despite everything – you don’t hate Graves anymore. While you don’t know how exactly you could call your feelings that you feel… closer to him than before. Somehow more personal than you ever felt with another man. And the result of this is that you really do want him to get better. Is this how girls fall for their bosses?  
“Be careful, it’s hot.” You warn him as Percival raises his first spoonful of soup to his lips and he stops when you speak giving you a worried look.  
“It’s spicy or just hot?” He asks and you can’t help but start silently laughing.  
“It’s just hot, Mr. Graves. Blow on it to cool it.” You advice still with a big smile on your face and he gives you a small smile, then nods thanking for your care.  
As you watch him eat you can’t help it but enjoy seeing Percival like this: in your care, dependent, eating your homemade soup. A girl can get used to that. You really could. You don’t even notice when you start smiling with your eyes still on Graves but he does notice as he starts feeling much better.  
He lowers the empty bowl back into his lap and looks at you until you snap from your thoughts almost jumping on your feet.  
“I’ll take it away.” You reach out for the bowl but Percival catches your hand with his fingers and you feel that strength is returning to them.  
“Thank you Y/N, truly.” He says calmly but seriously at the same time and you manage to squeeze out a smile.  
“You’re welcome. But I’m not going anywhere until I make sure you’re getting better or President is going to lock me up or something even worse.” You try to change the subject and Percival gives you a little smile before letting go of your wrist.  
You take the bowl and stand up.  
“I’ll make some herb tea. Be right back.” You tell him so he knows what you’re doing in his apartment when he can’t see you and you head to the door.  
Percival follows you with his eyes and still with a smile present on his lips. Today he saw a side of you he wasn’t expecting to see.  
“I’ll be right here.” He promises before you disappear out of his sight and you can’t help but smile widely as you head to the kitchen.  
Just in case Percival doesn’t get better today – you already start planning his meals for tomorrow.  
Just in case.  
Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
